


I Confess To The Rumour Of Us

by alecsmanwhore



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: As per usual with my Phanfics, Inspired by a Video, M/M, Unintentional coming out, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have an awkward incident on YouNow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Hurricane by Panic! At The Disco
> 
> This was inspired by clips of Dan and Phil on YouNow that I've been watching all afternoon after my English AS exam, which was exhausting.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

'Let's see if we can get hold of Dan.' Phil addressed the camera. The comments quickly started rolling across the screen, most of them referencing Phan.   
Phil looked at the comments quickly and rolled his eyes.   
He grabbed his phone from the arm of the sofa and got up Dan's contact. 'I'm going to try and ring him now.'  
He pressed the call button and put the phone on loudspeaker. The phone rang three or four times, before going to voicemail.  
'Oh well,' Phil said, hanging up, 'looks like he's ignoring us.'  
A variety of sad emojis and disappointed comments scrolled across the screen.  
'Don't worry guys, we'll try and get hold of him later. If not, I'll do another liveshow soon with Dan.' He smiled widely at the webcam.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Phil picked it up off his lap and turned the screen towards the webcam.  
'It's Dan!' Phil exclaimed.  
Phil answered the phone and put it on loudspeaker. 'Well, hello Daniel.'  
'Hey sweetheart, sorry I didn't answer a minute ago, I was on the tube and-'  
Dan kept talking as Phil looked at the comment section.  
'Did he says sweetheart?'  
'Oh my God.'  
'PHAN IS REAL.'  
'Phil? Phil? Is everything alright Lion?' Dan asked, evidently worried.  
Phil looked between the phone and the laptop screen.  
'Sweetheart?' Dan asked again.  
'Um, Dan...?' Phil said nervously.  
'What is it? What happened? Are you okay?' Dan went into panic mode. 'Are you alright?'  
'I'm fine Dan. It's just... You called me sweetheart on YouNow in front of everyone...' Phil trailed off.  
'Shit. Okay, right.' Dan said. 'Don't worry about it, we'll sort it. Can we pass it off as a 'no homo' thing? Thank God you ended the liveshow before I said it again.'  
'Actually...' Phil trailed off.  
'The fucking thing's still on?!' Dan exclaimed. 'Phil!'  
'Sorry! I'm sorry!' Phil put his head in his hands.  
'Well it's too late to end this now, isn't it?!' Dan yelled. He sighed. 'Look, we'll discuss this when I get home, okay?'  
'Okay.' Phil said quietly.  
The phone line went dead. Phil looked at the webcam.  
'I'm sorry about this guys.' Phil said sadly. 'We'll sort this out, I'm sure. I should probably go though. So...' He looked around awkwardly. 'Bye guys.' He smiled and waved at the webcam before ending the liveshow.  
*  
*  
A few hours later, Phil heard the front door unlocking.   
'Phil?' Dan called into the apartment. 'Phil? Where are you?'  
'In the front room.' Phil called back quietly.  
Dan came round the front room door and saw Phil curled up under a blanket in the corner of the sofa.  
'Oh Phil.' Dan sighed, smiling as he came to sit next to him. 'It's not your fault, you know? You didn't know I was going to call you that.'  
Phil sniffed. 'I still feel like it's my fault though.'   
Dan shuffled closer to Phil, wrapping both arms around the older man and kissing him on the cheek. 'It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I'm sorry.'  
Phil smiled weakly at him.  
'Hey, we'll sort this out okay?' Dan looked him in the eyes. 'Okay?'  
Phil looked forward at the younger man and kissed him gently. 'Okay.' He smiled at Dan, and Dan smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! Thank you for all the support you've shown this, I've run out of cactuses! Cacti? Cacti.  
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy this as much as I liked writing it :)

~One Week Later~  
'So, Phil...' Dan began nervously.  
'Yes bear?' Phil asked, not looking up from his laptop.  
Dan got up from his chair and went to sit on the sofa next to Phil. 'I was just thinking about what happened last week on YouNow, and what we should do to address it?'  
Phil visibly tensed up. 'Can't we just leave it? They'll all forget about it eventually.'  
Dan chuckled. 'It's the Phandom, they don't forget about anything. They still freak out over Phil Is Not On Fire 1.'  
Phil laughed weakly. 'I guess.'  
Dan wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulders. 'Hey, what's wrong?'  
Phil shrugged. 'I guess I'm just a little worried about this.' he sighed. 'I mean, what if they judge us? What if we lose subscribers? What if people hate us for it?'  
Dan smiled sympathetically. 'Oh Phil, no-one's going to hate us. We can't help being who we are. And if people hate us for that and unsubscribe... Well, we didn't want those sorts of people to be our fans, did we? And let's face it, people judge us for everything we do.' Dan laughed.  
'Are you sure you're alright with doing this though?' Phil asked nervously. 'I've basically forced us to come out. I'm sorry.'  
Dan kissed the end of Phil's nose lightly. 'You haven't forced us to do anything, honestly. We'll be much happier being honest with everyone. You don't have to be sorry, Lion. Okay?'  
Phil nodded. 'Okay. Love you Bear.'  
Dan smiled. 'Love you too.' He clapped his hands together. 'Right. Let's start filming this motherfucker.'  
*  
*  
'Hello internet!' Dan exclaimed at the camera. 'I've got a guest with me today. Drum roll...' He started hitting his hands on his knees as Phil slid into view.  
'It's me!' Phil said brightly, waving at the camera. 'Hi guys!'  
Dan looked at Phil for a second, smiling as he turned back to the camera.   
'So, clue's in the name of this video, we have an announcement to make. And you've probably guessed that it's not about the book, or the tour.' Dan slipped his hand into Phil's just out of view of the camera.  
'Some of you may have been on my liveshow on YouNow last week and...' Phil trailed off. 'There was an incident. One that we can't really ignore, as those of you who saw it happen will have told those who didn't see it, and the news will have spread. Not that it's a bad thing!' Phil exclaimed. 'It's actually going to make it a bit easier for us to tell you this, so thank you. ' He beamed at the camera.  
'Phil and I are together.' Dan said, smirking at Phil. 'We've been together for the last six years, but we didn't want to tell you guys, in case people hated us or we lost subscribers. But then we realised. We were worried about losing these people in case they hated us for who we really were. And if they hated us for that, then they weren't worth having. It gave us the courage to make this video, when we could have just ignored what happened and keep this from you guys.'  
'And we didn't want to keep it from you guys.' Phil cut in. 'We share most things with you, so why not this? You've helped us come this far and become who we are today, and we felt you should know. You're like a family to us.'  
'A weird, dysfunctional creepy family who we've never met.' Dan pointed out. Phil glared at him jokingly. 'But a family all the same.'  
Dan and Phil glanced at each other for a second and smiled, before focusing on the camera again.  
'I know most of you guys probably have your faces against your laptops screens screaming at us to kiss, but that's not going to happen... This time.' Dan winked. 'There may be some in the future, and maybe some other things too...'  
Phil buried his face in his hands, shaking his head.  
Dan chuckled. 'Okay, I'm going to end this before Phil dies of embarassment. Don't forget to subscribe to me, and you can subscribe to Phil by clicking on his hand, because I can't see his face.' Dan gestured to the general area where Phil's face was. 'Okay, bye guys!' He smiled and reached up to turn the camera off.  
Dan poked Phil in the side gently, causing him to flinch and fall backwards on to the bed.  
'Dan!' Phil exclaimed.   
Dan lay down next to Phil. 'Sorry. But we did it.' he smiled. 'I'll start editing it now and-'  
Phil cut him off by kissing him gently. He felt the younger man place a hand on his hip to hold him close.  
Phil pulled away slowly. 'Don't edit it. Leave it how it is, if we mess around with it, it won't have the same effect.'  
'Got it.' Dan nodded. He sat up and grabbed his camera and his laptop.  
'We might as well upload it now then.'  
He removed the memory card from the camera and put the video file on to his laptop.  
'Are you sure about this Phil?' Dan asked.  
Phil smiled. 'Why wouldn't I be?'  
Dan smirked. 'Just making sure you're not having second thoughts.'  
'About you? Never.' Phil said, kissing Dan on the cheek.  
'Ready?' asked Dan.  
'As I'll ever be.' Phil said, as they pressed 'Upload'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who leave comments will now get anything they want for being amazing people :)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who comments will receive a free cactus in a colour of their choice.
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in a second part to this, where they come out?


End file.
